Tiny Hand In Mine
by janesbiotch
Summary: Chloe can't find Lucifer when she needs him the most. You'll never guess where he is when she does.


**Author's Notes: Oh man there are so many ways I could've went with this story and in the end, I still don't know if this is the way I should've. I have so many stories to finish and post but then a prompt will get at me and I must write it. So, here's a little something I hope u guys don't mine.**

 **Tiny Hand in Mine**

Chloe was speeding. She was very tempted to use the siren, but she wasn't going to do that yet. Trixie needed her, but she was in the hospital and she was safe. She had gotten the call when she was half way to an important meeting. Trixie had told her that very morning that she had an upset stomach, and she was kicking herself now for making her go to school. She just thought it was because she had found her up in the middle of the night sneaking a piece of cake. She wasn't a good mother at all.

Now her poor baby was in the hospital with an extreme case of Appendicitis about to get her Appendix removed. She was all alone, and she was cursing herself. She had called Dan, and she knew that he couldn't get there in time, he was too far away. Then there were Lucifer, they had started a relationship, but he couldn't be counted on for things like this. He said he could, but when she called him the first time she went to voice mail, and now every time she calls him it goes to voicemail. That angered her as well, did he see her calling and turn the phone off, or worse was he seeing it was her and just refusing to answer. She put her foot down on the gas, it still was going to take an hour to get there, but she would get there. She just hoped her daughter could forgive her.

-THIM-

This was too much. Was this what it was like to be a father, because if it was he was going to kill someone before the day was out. He was upset because Chloe wasn't working today, she was going out of town on something someplace. He wasn't really listening. Things were going good with them, she was over the whole you're the devil thing, and well she liked him. He thought that maybe she loved him, but she had yet to tell him, but he had told her time and time again. He understood though, it probably would take longer than a year to admit you literally in love with the devil. That was beyond the point. His problem was the call he got about an hour ago.

 **"Hello." He answered.**

 **"Is this Lucifer Morningstar?" the nurse asked in disbelief.**

 **"Why yes darling it is, what can I do for you?" Lucifer practically purred.**

 **"I'm here at Providence Holy Cross Medical Center and I'm calling because we are admitting a Beatrice Espinoza."**

 **"What?" he was immediately on alert. What had happened to the young one?**

 **"You seem to be a recently added name to her Emergency Contact. Now her mother has been contacted, but she going to be going into surgery soon. Now she is very afraid, and she doesn't want to be alone, so if you could just….**

"Where is she?" he shouted in the young nurse's face.

How did you get here so fast?" asked the stunned nurse.

"That is not important what has happened to the tiny human?" he shouted.

They had explained everything that was about to happen and well he didn't like it one bit. They were going to slice her open and remove something. Take out a part of her, and just throw it away, and he was supposed to believe that was perfectly safe.

"Lucifer is mommy here yet? Are you going to let them do it, they're going to cut me open!" she stated rising in hysteria.

Lucifer wouldn't let on that he himself was starting to fill the anxiety rising, and he wished that Chloe would hurry up. He was not ready for this, but he needed to realize that this was part of being in a relationship with a single parent. Chloe was always talking about how she was afraid to leave he and Trixie alone because out of the two of them, Beatrice was the adult. This was his moment. He could be a good dad, he just had to do this opposite of his own father. He had to channel his, he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he had to channel the Dan in him.

"Okay small human, who am I?" he asked.

At first, she just looked at him confused, but then she smiled. "You're the devil." She smiled.

"Exactly. I'm the devil, and you know that I told you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you are your mother ever. Now I'm going to watch everything that they do, and they are going to fix you right up. If they attempt to hurt you, I will destroy them, and then I'll give what's left to Maze."

"You're not leaving?" she grabbed his hand tightly.

"I will be here when you wake up, and your mother as well."

"Okay." She calmed instantly.

He watched as the doctor injected her with what they told him would put her to sleep for the surgery. He swore to dad, if something happened to her he'd destroy them all. He didn't care what it meant for him in the end, he'd kill anyone who harmed the spawn.

-THI-

Oh, if there was indeed a God he surely hated her. She was even later now, they had been an accident, and of course because of who she was she had to stay on scene until authorities got there. She was a homicide detective, and no one was dead, and would have been so bad if she said I'm in a hurry to go and see my daughter she's having surgery, but no I had to think of the victims there. In the end Trixie would understand, but was she supposed to? No, she wasn't, she was supposed to have her mom there.

She was also going to kill one Lucifer Morningstar! No one knew where he was, and it irked her like you couldn't believe. He was a disappointment. He spoke of always being there for her, but where the hell was he? Trixie needed him! Who was she kidding? Trixie needed her, and she was using not being able to find him as a way of making herself feel better. At least she had finally made it to the hospital.

"Yes, I'm Chloe Decker, I'm here to see my daughter Beatrice Espinoza. I have ID." She went for her purse.

"Thank God you're here! When the hour was up and you weren't here we thought we might have to sedate him. I don't know who was more upset out of the two of them!" a nurse explained stirring her down a hallway.

"Who? What's going on, is Trixie alright?" Chloe tried and failed hiding her panic.

"Trixie is fine, it's your husband. It's almost like he has never been around a child before, but Trixie is nine. He didn't realize that she would be bandaged, and he had questions about scarring. He knows the best plastic surgeons if she scars. We told him they wouldn't be any, but he assured us that if they were they'd be hell to pay. Then he found that to be funnier than it should."

Chloe stopped. Clearly that couldn't be why she couldn't find him right.

"Is Lucifer here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Is that really his name? He kept going on and on about being the devil and that your "spawn" was his ward and he couldn't give her back broken and didn't we have spare parts that we could just put a new appendix in her. We tried to explain that's not how it worked, but he didn't seem to comprehend. We were about to remove him, but your daughter wanted him to stay, and she told us he was her step-Satan?" the nurse gave her an odd look.

"Children say the craziest thing under the meds right, but yes that's his real name. Lucifer is my partner with the LAPD, he's also my partner in life." She added with a smile.

"Well he does have a pretty face I give you that but honey you might wanna get him some help."

"He is seeing a shrink, my daughter?" she asked.

"Oh, right down that hall, room 543." The nurse smiled pointing her in the right direction.

-THIM-

She was finally where she was supposed to be, and she couldn't stay mad. She didn't know what she expected to see when she rounded the corner and enter the room, but it wasn't this. They both were fast asleep. For reasons she was sure he would explain later Trixie was in a huge room that had two beds. In one bed she was asleep. She looked around to see if she saw anything out of the ordinary and she didn't. she seemed to be getting fluids through an IV, and of course there was the pain button.

She walked up and leant down to smell her hair. It smelt of hospital, but if she took in deep breaths she could still smell a hint of the shampoo that she had used that morning. When she stood, she saw her big eyes staring back at her.

"Hey monkey, how are you feeling?" she asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine mommy, once they brought me back it didn't hurt anymore. They gave me this button to press if I feel pain, but it's not bad at all." She frowned.

"What's the matter monkey?" Chloe asked when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"I don't think Lucifer likes hospitals very well. I was scared, and I told him, and he told them they'd pay if they hurt me. It was really funny, but then I think he started to make them angry, and they said that he was going to have to leave, and then Lucifer fell over." She smiled looking over at the other bed.

That's when she noticed that he had an oxygen tubing in his nose, and he was holding her daughter's hand.

"What happened Trixie?"

"He was holding my hand because I was scared, but they said he was having a panic attack, because he was afraid something was going to happen to me."

"Oh Luci." She sighed running her hands through his hair.

She wasn't surprised when his eyes met hers and he was sitting up in an instant.

"Hey, calm down." She soothed.

She looked towards her daughter, and she had fallen back to sleep. Then she could take a few minutes to reassure her boyfriend.

"I've been calling you all day."

"I turned my phone off I wanted to make sure that she had all my attention, and they the staff around here knew that my word is my bond." He stated.

"Oh yes, I heard that you've been threatening a few people, but how did this happen?"

"They brought her back and she was scarred and they didn't replace what they took out, I mean isn't that meaning of a transplant, and they were explaining what could happen if she got an infection. Although it's very unlikely, but how was I to explain that I had broken her by the time you got here. You would have never trusted me….."

She could feel the panic rising so she decided to stop it with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For taking care of my daughter when I couldn't."

"Of course, I mean considering she's a small human that can't even handle a tiny procedure I've grown fond of her. I think I shall buy her something to play with in the park."

"Lucifer she's not a dog, se don't take her to park."

"Oh." He looked confused.

Moments like this she realized how adorkably he could be, and just how much she loved him.

"Lie back and rest, I'll stay here with the both of you.

She was finally where she was supposed to be, between the two she loved the most in the world.

 **End notes: This story sucks! Didn't end like it was supposed to, but after three day I was going to show my work. Enjoy.**


End file.
